Wedding Day
by MC25
Summary: Just a one shot of what I think the beginning of the fourth book will be somewhat like I also put the best poem I've ever written into the story, just cause i thought it would fit well with it. Please read and review and enjoy.


Wedding Day

* * *

It had been was horrible, all of the stress of getting married was the last thing i had been expecting after all the anticipation of her finally accepting me. We were supposed to be in Vegas, getting married in secret, so that we wouldn't have to deal with her friends reactions. I couldn't stand it. Originally this was all I could have ever wanted out of my sweet Bella... to marry me in the presence of all of those people whom she knew and loved. It was not until just recently that she would ever allow it. Her father hated me and her mother took a strong stance against young marriage, her friends would gossip non-stop and if Jacob by some chance decided to show up i have no idea what would happen.

Her nervousness had rubbed off on me, and i knew that if I was uncomfortable here, who knows what Bella would feel like when she entered through those doors. I could hear their thoughts bombard me with questions and accusations, _"Why are they getting married so early?", "He must of gotten her pregnant.", "She's just in it for the money.", "I bet he put a lot of life insurance into her."_

I shuddered at the thought that I might ever hurt her for my own purely personal gain. I tried drifting my thoughts over to more pleasant minds. My new Mother in law Renee' perhaps? _"... what about all the promises that she made me? What about all the times she talked me out of marrying again? Why would my daughter... of all the people in the world my daughter... want to get married? You kept me from being happy with so many men could have been happy with, what gives you the right to..."_

Obviously Renee' had not been a good choice. Even tho Charlie dislikes me I'm sure his thoughts were warmer, and shorter since Charlie is not a man of many words. _"Why did Jacob have to be such an idiot and ride that bike? He'd still have a fighting chance if he just hadn't of been in that accident! I can't believe that I'm actually allowing this to happen, I mean i know that Bella loves this boy but why would he be so obsessed with her? He just gives off a vibe to me that sings danger..."_

All right not as bad, but still unbearable to listen to. I need to find someone who can look at this in a slightly more mature way. Edward gazed around the room until finally his eyes fell on Seth and Leah Clearwater, Billy Black, Sam and Quil. I knew better then to read the minds of Quil and Leah, but what did the wise Billy think? What did Sam, who knows much of the troubles of my current situation, think of my situation? What did Seth, whom I supposedly had befriended since our fight with Victoria, think?

Sam's thoughts were ridden with jealousy and used his tribes hatred of my kind to justify his sadness. _"Lucky bloodsucker... has too much time on his hands. If I even had a single hour alone with her without the threat of an attack, I'd be down on one knee before Emily faster then you could call me 'dog'. And I wish so much that i could just spend forever with her, but I'd never destroy her soul like that... no matter how much she begged and pleaded me to..."_

Sam's thoughts were unbearable now. They echoed all of his doubts about the change that was to take place after the wedding and honeymoon were over. He could so easily make a mistake... and kill the one that allowed him to continue existing.

Seth must have something nice to think about, even if he held all of the same doubts as Sam... he must be happy for me to some degree, right? Lets see...

_"I can't respect any of what you are doing, you batty son of a bitch... you are admirable in the art of war and no more. You have to call this whole thing off now! You may not be as bad as those other bloodsuckers, but Bella belongs to Jacob you son of a bitch! I hope your listening to me, and if not I'm gonna repeat it over and over until you catch it! I can't respect any of what..."_

I stopped listening, as soon as I realized that he was cursing at me as loud as he could in a crowded room. Message received you wolfy jackass. I wonder what billy could be thinking. He is so much more wise and mature then the others, maybe he was happy for me.

_"I sure hope that Jacob is alright, I haven't heard from him in nearly two weeks. He seemed to take the broken heart much better then I could have guessed... but the moment he got that wedding invitation he vanished! I can't even imagine his reaction to her once she is turned..."_

Bad news about Jacob, was not exactly comforting. Bella loved him, and would just cry if she knew about this there was no comfort in the room, only morbid thoughts behind false faces full of awe. That is until my sweet Isabella Swan walked into the room, in an19th century wedding dress, soon to be Isabella Cullen. I smiled at the thought of her name being 'Bella Cullen'. It didn't sound as nice as I had hoped... but it just felt right.

Bella came up to me and held my hand and whispered into my ear "I cant stand to listen to this priest speak, or to see my family and peers in the audience. Instead... I will be entirely focused on you, and stare in your eyes the whole time. Just squeeze my wrist when he finally reaches the 'I do' part of the ceremony. Okay love?"

"Of coarse Bella, anything for you my darling wife." I smiled at my chance to say something sickeningly cheesy and romantic without Bella being furious at me, and realized that I had let a tear drop from my eye, something I hadn't done for nearly a century. Before I could wipe it away though, Bella had kissed it off of me. I stared at her with my blurry, currently golden eyes and felt as if I'd fallen into a trance, which lasted nearly the whole service. I awoke nearly seventy seconds before the 'I do's'. Thank god I hadn't been awake to listen to any people objections to our marriage.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take this Isabella Swan to be your wife, through the good, the bad, and through all of eternity?" I smirked as he read, realizing that he had no idea how literally we would take this phrase. I squeezed Bella's wrist softly twice, and once I was sure that she had snapped out of her trance I leaned forward a little and said "I eternally do..."

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take the name of the Cullen's family, as well as take this Edward Cullen, to be your husband, through sickness and through health, for all eternity?" I could see her eyes getting shinier, as the began to well up with water she leaned forward to me and said "Of coarse I do."

We were not patient enough to wait for the pastors permission to kiss each other, she wrapped her arms around my neck, as mine did around her waist, and she crushed her lips against mine.

She threw her bouquet in the air, but she had aimed it at Angela as best she could without being allowed to look. Angela was the only mortal that she knew with any sort of strong, loving bond with another. She caught it with grace. They both quickly beamed at one another and then ran in opposite directions... no doubt to find their lovers.

The moment that Bella found me, she embraced me again and crushed my lips, and then began to kiss my ear, and whispered "I think its about time we left for our honeymoon Ed. You may have forever, but I do not.". So I dragged to the car and told to drive to where ever this surprise location would be. "On the car ride there I will change into something more comfortable than a wedding dress." she said with a giggle. She had put my favorite outfit of hers in the backseat.

It was a five star couples hotel in Oregon, that would take any other man about six hours to reach... but not this man. We were there within forty five minutes. I went to the front desk and asked for our key, once he held it out Bella snagged it and dragged me to the stairs. "The elevator is slower then the stairs in your case." she said, trying not to bubble over with glee. I picked her up and then flew up the stairwell and set her down once we reached our room.

I took the key from Bella, slid it into the lock, and turned it.

It was such a beautiful room, complete with King sized bed, a hot tub, dimmed lights, heart shaped pillows, a big screen T.V., a bottle of fine wine (I had used a fake I.D. to tell them I was 21), and a nice piano. Bella was awestruck for a moment, unable to move, but then began to drag me to the bed. "You promised me..." she said "that you would take me while I was still mortal." she eyed me with a devious grin. She sat me down on the bed and kissed lightly, but hard enough that she thought she could distract me from the fact that she was unbuttoning my shirt. Her constant giggles gave her away though.

Before she could get my shirt off, I stopped her. She was out of breath as she always was when we kissed, and her heartbeat was erratic as ever. She pouted as I sat her down and looked in the eyes with my serious expression.

"Bella..." I forced out "... for so long I've been trying to describe it... the feelings that you've forced me to feel, the love for you, the hatred for all those who stole you away from me, even if only for a moment." I was fighting back tears now, I was trying to be strong enough that what I was about to say would make sense.

I produced a piece of paper from my pocket. "What is that Edward?" she asked with curiosity, her lust beginning to calm down. Her lust was being drowned by her love.

"This piece of paper..." I said more smoothly now "...contains the words to the song in my heart!" I couldn't believe how incredibly corny I was, but all the same I got up and sat next to Bella, holding the paper in front of the two of us, and began to read the words off the page

* * *

**_"No One Else's"_**

_I don't care what anyone else says  
You are mine and no one else's._

_They can cast out all their hexes  
But my dear, I won't leave you for such small vexes_

_When the blackest of tides crash down on our houses  
I'll be your shelter, and no one else's_

_You defend me when no one else does  
So I forever am yours and no one else's_

_They fight hard and take their chances  
But They cant slip past our defenses_

_We'll stand tall and raise our voices  
"This love is ours, not phased by your choices."_

_When they surround us, we'll show them our faces  
And say "Do what you will, you can not phase us."_

_And when they are done, our love will only be stronger  
"I'll be here with you today, as I will be tomorrow"_

_And as our love grows stronger, our lust also increases  
They are not charming the snake, but enraging the beasts_

_I'll be your slave if you'll be my captive  
We belong to each other, and no one else does._

* * *

She was shocked "Edward... I... I don't know what to say!"

"You inspired every word." I whispered into her ear

"I feel horrible, I mean, I never gave you anything so nice! Why give this to me now?"

"I decided that if i was to give myself into you... you should know the song in my heart. I would never sleep with someone my heart didn't sing for, not in my past life, nor in my existence as a vampire."

"..."

"Bella you are the first person my heart ever sang for..." I grinned and kissed her on the forehead "Forgive me for the sheer corniness of it." I whispered into her ear, smiling that half smirk that I knew she always loved, and began to kiss her again. I thought that she might like it if it were me who initiated for once. But I could hear that she was still crying. I slipped away from her earlobe, and worked my way to her cheek and to her mouth, and smiled at her warmly.

"Everything is ready for us Bella..." "or are you not ready to... be with me yet?" I asked sincerely, but she responded by springing into my arms and whispering into my ear "I love you more than life itself Edward... why else would I give up my mortality to be with you forever? I couldn't be more ready to be with you then I am right now." Her sobs had calmed dramatically. "I wasn't crying because I was sad Edward... but because your finally willing to take me. You actually, wholeheartedly want me. No more pushing me away, no more drawing lines for fear of me losing my life. No more excuses. Its finally happening isn't it? I'm not just dreaming again am I?"

I decided not to answer her question, because it all seemed pretty unreal to himself as well, it all seemed like some wonderful dream. Instead of answering he just said "I love you..." and pulled her face towards his, and crushed his lips against hers. After a while she had begun to work on my shirt, sneakily and carefully as she always would be when she tried to take off my cloths. Only this time, I could be cooperative. When she put her hands on my neck, I grabbed them and ran them under my shirts collar, where she parted the shirt and slid it off of my shoulders. She was so surprised, and a bit shy. She had never gotten so far before.

I pulled her close to me and into a kiss again, and let my hands creep up and down her back. She shivered with joy, she had goosebumps already. Then, one of my hands in mid crawl, snapped a button from her dress. Bella was surprised... I never made a move, I'd only ever tried to stop her from moving for me. She cooed at the pleasant difference and ran her hands through my hair as I snapped another button, and then another yet.

As energetic as we were, and as eager as we were to explore one another with this newfound freedom, as hard as she kissed me and wrapped herself around me, and as heavy as her breathing was, I could tell she was getting sleepy. It was 1:30 A.M. and just as we were about to completely surrender and give ourselves into each other, her eyes shut. The arms that had tightly gripped me and the leg that was wrapped tightly around me went nearly limp.

I was not upset as most might be after being so intensely engaged with another person just to be so suddenly stopped. She normally went to bed around 10 to 11, she had held out as long as she could on me, and so I felt extremely thankful and humble. Besides we had a whole eternity ahead of us to do this the right way, and I could wait an eternity to if that was what had made her happy. But she was the impatient one, not me. I just put a pair of pajama's on her and laid her out to sleep. Tonight I'd be able to listen to her dreams for as long as they came, to see if they were about me.

"Goodnight my love." I said as I kissed her on the cheek

"Perhaps we can try again tomorrow."

* * *

Authors notes:

I just recently finished reading the three available twilight books, and this is my interpretation of what the fourth book should start out like. I also threw in my favorite poem out of all my works after realizing that it fit perfectly with Ed and Bella's situation.

Sorry that I didn't put any lemons in at the end... I know I led some of you on a wild goose chase here, lol, but I just don't write sex scenes. Foreplay i can write, but I can never produce any real dignified and romantic sex scenes. Once any scene gets too explicit I always just find a way to jump around it or avoid it.

I'd like to thank Stephenie Meyer for writing these amazing novels, and anyone who decent enough to decide to give me a review! :D


End file.
